


pretty girl effect

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A small ficlet, F/F, but i'd love to build on this one day, ever see a girl so pretty u think u have asthma and onset heartburn, intentional lapslock, this is more yoohyeon thoughts than suyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: all yoohyeon wanted was some cereal. now, all she wants is to see the pretty girl from grocery aisle number seven again.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	pretty girl effect

**Author's Note:**

> warm up suyoo piece. i want to write for them more and expose them as the soft pairing that they are.

all yoohyeon wanted was to get some chocolate puffed cereal.

but, instead, she’s watching this woman on her tiptoes, trying with every inch of her small body, to reach for the same cereal she wants buried in the back of the fourth-tiered shelf. 

it’s amusing, thoroughly amusing, to watch her struggle and continue on with her stubborn perseverance. (she even tried to use her purse to push out the cereal but zip).

approaching her and clearing her throat, yoohyeon nearly stumbles in shock when the woman sharply turns towards her. (she’s so pretty. yoohyeon thinks her face might’ve been carved by the gods themselves because there’s no way humans should be that gorgeous).

“um- may i?” stealing a glance towards the cereal, yoohyeon debates her next move. 

when the pretty stranger sheepishly moves away and tucks her hair behind her ears, yoohyeon thinks that fate might’ve offered her a peace offering for putting someone so pretty in her presence. 

grabbing a box for herself, yoohyeon takes another, brings it to the front of the shelf, and turns it so that the thinner side of the box faces the pair. 

“you seemed pretty determined to get it yourself. figured some help wouldn’t hurt?”

even if playful offense glimmers in the woman’s eyes, she still leans up on her tiptoes, reaches for the box, and successfully grasps it. 

she smiles a toothy grin at her. she looks so proud of herself—it sets a fire to yoohyeon’s heart. (she thinks it might be heartburn for a quick second before remembering that she is in fantastic shape, thanks to minji dragging her along for her daily and painstaking workouts). (but if it persists when she is not in the presence of pretty women, yoohyeon makes a note to schedule an appointment with her doctor). 

the sight makes yoohyeon’s breath stutter; she finds it hard to breathe the more she bathes in the woman’s bright, shining eyes. (it can’t be asthma, right?)

and then the pretty woman speaks. yoohyeon’s ears can only focus on the timbre of her enchanting voice—like the sounds of the pa system, the rolling of grocery carts, and chatter fall away. 

“thanks, tall tree.”

it’s not the first time someone has compared her to a plant. and honestly, yoohyeon is sick of the comparison. yet, this godlike, beautiful angel on this putrid, ugly world has yoohyeon being proud of her questionable arboreal similarity. 

(she’s not even that tall, just slightly above average height, but yoohyeon supposes that her overall lankiness adds to the illusion).

the woman walks away before yoohyeon can say anything. she just waves back in an awed, dazed manner—like cupid’s arrow saps away any and all sense of reality, like all yoohyeon cares to focus on is the pretty stranger from grocery aisle seven.

the buzzing of her phone in her pocket only barely shakes yoohyeon out of her haze.

_minji 💪🏼🥕: if you want me to make dinner, don’t forget the veggies_ 🤗

_minji 💪🏼🥕: can you also get some fruit please_ 🥺🥺🥺🥺

_minji 💪🏼🥕: unless you don’t mind drinking a straight up kale smoothie_ 😛

(minji is solely responsible for any beneficial nutrition and health habits yoohyeon has. yoohyeon didn’t expect to get a personal trainer and chef when she befriended minji. but, minji is like that—likes taking care of people because it makes her feel good).

and when yoohyeon is fondling some apples—as one should do when buying fruits—all she can think about is the pretty lady’s smile and voice. 

she can’t help but to hope to see her again. 

maybe, she’ll get another smile. 

maybe, she won’t confuse the warmth radiating behind her chest for heartburn or her shortness of breath for asthma. 

then, she can just blame it all on “the pretty girl effect.”

(some people call that love—or lust, depending on who’s talking—at first sight).

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! reach me at my twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
